After having terinated the manufacture of the rotors, and before they are conveyed to the line of utilization, it is necessary to carry out tests on the rotors, which will enable to separating the good rotors from those which have to be rejected.
It is also necessary for the machine which carries out the various tests on the stators, to be capable of signalling to the operator the reasons for which the stators have to be rejected as being unfit for the use.
It is also advantageous that the testing operations performed by the machine be carried out under the direct control of an operator by means of video terminal, with the aid of which the operator selects the functions to be performed and/or receives the results of the tests which have been carried out.
The object of the invention is to provide a machine which will have all the characteristics mentioned above and will allow carrying out the tests concerning some parameters or fundamental elements of the rotor in order ot obtain a good operation of this latter in the motor in which it will be installed.